darthfandomcom-20200214-history
HK-47
HK-47, Hind Kicker-47, Hunter Killer-47, or just That one badass droid from Knights of the Old Republic was a fifth-class window-cleaning droid operating back when the Galactic Republic was called the "Old Republic", on account of it existing in the olden days. He could – and often would – destroy planets with his amazing ability to quote magnificently. Biography Haych-Kay, as he was affectionately known, was a natural window cleaner. All he needed was a bottle of his best "Mace" windu-cleaner and a chamois, and he was away like a rat in a sock. No one could get quite the shine that Haych-Kay managed, every time. The other window-cleaning droids became jealous and wouldn't let poor Haych-Kay join in any window-cleaning games. Their attitude soured as Haych-Kay was given the prestigious job of cleaning all nine million and twelve windows in the Senate Hall. Finally, one of his droid peers, FK-U2, became so jealous that he smashed one of the Senate windows, and blamed the act on HK-47. Shamed, Haych-Kay was forced to make a tough decision. He could never work as a window-cleaner again with his criminal record, though he loved the job as much as the son he would never have, as he was obviously just a droid. So, Haych-Kay took drastic steps, which are really the same as normal steps, but you need heavy boots on. He became a simple assassin droid, using this innocent job as a front to continue working as a secret window-cleaner. By day, HK-47 used his extensive knowledge of toxic chemicals to kill various high-ranking diplomats in the Republic, much to the joy of the general populace, while by night he practiced illegal window-cleaning in the slums of Coruscant. HK-47 was happy. He later got up to various shenanigans with Darth Revan, but those are probably all very tedious and boring, and more than likely don't portray HK-47 as the kick-ass window-cleaning mothermother he actually was. P.S. HK-47 was a wicked assassin droid anyway and was emmence with Revan. Get it? No? You twit. Fine. We'll just destroy your planet then... Years after this, HK teamed up with the wicked evil Piglet to create one of the greatest planet destruction teams the galaxy ever saw: the Duo of Death. However, this later proved the be the droid's initial downfall as Piglet's apprentice, Darth Donger, drunkenly stabbed his master through the chest and decapitated HK... Don't worry, rabid fanboys. They bring him back. Reactivate him. Don't have a hissy fit on me, now. Appearances *''Window Cleaners of the Old Republic'' *''Window Cleaners of the Old Republic II: The Squeegee Lords'' *''Window Cleaners of the Old Republic III: At Sponge's End'' (pre production) *''Window Cleaners of the Old Republic IV: Only The Cleanest Will Survive'' *''Episdoe 1:The Window Menace'' *''Episode 2:Attack of the window cleaners'' *''Episode 3:Revenge of the window cleaners'' *''Episode 4:A new cleaner'' *''Episode 5:The Window Cleaners strike back'' *''Episode 6:Return of the Window Cleaners'' *''Episode 7:The Window Awakens'' *''Episode 8:The Last Cleaners'' See Also *Quotes of HK-47 Category:Butchers Category:Deities Category:Forms of torture Category:Killing machines Category:Members of Darth Revan's gang Category:Minions of the Jedi Exile Category:Robots Category:Victims of Darth Donger Category:Ways to die Category:Window cleaners Category:Words of Doom Category:Awesome people Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Greatest things ever Category:Cool dudes Category:Super cool dudes Category:Planet destruction teams Category:Superweapons Category:Overall eviltude Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:Forms of suicide Category:Word Bearers Category:Katarnimania Category:Havoc Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:POWAH Category:Phrases Category:Brilliant Category:Dead people